Love, Your Secret Admirer
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Ryou is just chatting with Malik when he gets a message from someone he doesn't know. Tendershipping Yaoi Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**..Love, Your Secret Admirer**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Ryou was just sitting there, emailing his best friend Malik. He had just moved from Egypt a couple of months ago and was still adjusting to life in Japan.

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** Yo Ryou!

TheWhiteMage: Hello Malik. How are you?

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** Great! XD How's the new school? Made any new friends?

TheWhiteMage: I wouldn't say I've made 'friends'. Sure, I met some nice kids, but we're not exactly friends. Not yet anyways.

**EvilAndIKnowIt**: I know, I know, besides, you'll never replace me right Ry? :3

TheWhiteMage: I don't know, you are VERY replacable Malik ;)

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** *pouts* LIES! You could never replace me!

Ryou chuckled as he wrote his reply.

TheWhiteMage: Okay you're right.

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** Of course I'm right!

Ryou laughed and was about to type his reply when he got a message from someone.

_KingOfThieves:_ Hey there ;)

Ryou blinked in confusion.

TheWhiteMage: who is this? O.o

He waited for the strangers reply.

_KingOfThieves:_ The man of your dreams. ;)

Ryou blinked.

TheWhiteMage: *rolls eyes* I seriously doubt that. Besides, I'll have you know that I am straight.

He immediately got a reply back.

_KingOfThieves:_ Lies.

TheWhiteMage: *pouts* I am too!

Ryou waited for his reply. After waiting about fifteen minutes, he gave up and went and took a shower.

When he got back, he had replied.

_KingOfThieves:_ Ya know, pouting just makes you seem more gay, don't you realize that Ryou?

Ryou blinked. He knows my name? Do I know him?

TheWhiteMage: Excuse me? Do I know you?

_KingOfThieves:_ I don't know do you? ;)

Ryou rolled his eyes.

TheWhiteMage: I DON'T KNOW THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU!

_KingOfThieves:_ tsk tsk Ryou, don't abuse that poor caps lock key. What did it ever do to you?

TheWhiteMage: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!

_KingOfThieves:_ I go to your school.

TheWhiteMage: Uhmmmmm... is this Yami?

_KingOfThieves:_ HELL no! There is no way I would ever be that guy!

TheWhiteMage: Then who are you?

_KingOfThieves:_ ya know what? I will tell you...

TheWhiteMage: Well?

_KingOfThieves:_ Ya didn't let me finish. When you answer me one question.

TheWhiteMage: What is it?

_KingOfThieves:_ *smirks* why do you live alone?

Ryou's eyes instantly widened. How could he possibly know that? Unless... He knows where I live! Shiit! I don't even know this guy!

TheWhiteMage: U-uhmm that's personal.

_KingOfThieves:_ Then I suppose you won't be finding out who I am for a while then ;)

TheWhiteMage: Ughhhh I hate you, even though I don't know WHO you are! :(

_KingOfThieves:_ LOL You will find out one day.

TheWhiteMage: Well what do I call you?

It took him a while to reply Ryou had noticed.

_KingOfThieves:_ ...Think of me as Your Secret Admirer.

Ryou froze. Secret admirer?

He was about to reply when he noticed a little notification.

**KingOfThieves is offline, so he will not get your message.**

Ryou frowned. He says that then logs off? He thought angrily.

He looked over more on his email and his eyes widened when he saw a whole bunch of messages from Malik.

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** Ryou?

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** Hello?

**EvilAndIKnowIt: **Ryou!

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** Answer me slave!

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** If you don't answer me I AM coming there!

**EvilAndIKnowIt:** Okay that's it, I'm coming to Japan.

**EvilAndIKnowIt has logged off.**

Ryou's eyes widened. Shit! Malik overreacts sometimes! He thought.

He quickly sent Malik a message, hoping he will get it before he really heads out to Japan.

Ryou then logged off and got up.

He walked to his bedroom and slowly changed into his pajamas.

The whitette was kind of frightened though, he had a feeling he was being watched. He laid down in bed.

You're just being stupid. Go to sleep. He thought, closing his eyes.

Soon he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I decided to write another story! :P**_

_**I may continue this, may not. Depends on if I get reviews.. So if you want more, please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

..Love, Your Secret Admirer

Chapter Two

Ryou groaned as he woke up in the morning.

What.. what time is it? He thought.

Chocolate brown eyes snapped open as they glanced over at the digital clock on the wall.

8:45.

The whitette shot out of bed. School had started fifteen minutes ago!

Ryou ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, putting on his school uniform as fast as he could afterwards.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" He mumbled as he sprinted to school.

When he got to the school, he ran into someone. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-!" Ryou shouted before stopping and gazing at the person he ran into.

He looked exactly like him, except for more tough looking.

"Sorry man." The teen said. "Can I help you with those?"

"O-of course..." Ryou stuttered.

His look-alike bent down and picked up Ryou's scattered books and notes.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." Ryou said, turning to leave, as more of an attempt to hide his growing blush than to leave.

"Name's Bakura." Ryou heard the larger whitette say.

"I'm Ryou." Ryou said, his voice soft.

"I know.."

Ryou turned around instantly.

"How-?"

A chuckle came from the taller. "How can I not know your name? One of the top students in the school, I hear!"

Ryou blushed. "Not really.."

Bakura laughed. "Modest too. But in an extremely attractive way."

Ryou's blush intensified. "I-I have to go!" He squeaked out, and soon he ran off.

Bakura chuckled as he left.

_Soon you shall be mine my cute little Ryou._

* * *

Ryou gasped for air as he got to his next class.

His heart was thumping in his chest. It felt like it was faster than the beating of a humming bird's wings.

_What in the world is the matter with me? _He thought.

He had never felt this way about someone else.

What does this mean? Could I-? No never! I'm not...

The blush on his face was noticeable as he sat through the class.

Unfortunately for Ryou, he had this class with Yugi.

When they were given free time, Yugi immediatley went to investigate.

"What's up Ryou?" The short teen asked.

Ryou's face flushed a bit.

He hadn't even noticed they had free time.

"N-nothing much." He stuttered.

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Ryou said.

"Excuse me, class!"

The whole class' eyes drifted to the front of the room.

Ryou's eyes widened as soon as he looked.

"I'd like you all to meet our new students! Malik and Marik Ishtar!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I got one up :3  
**

**REVIEW for more :3**


	3. Chapter 3

..Love, Your Secret Admirer

Chapter Three

Malik smiled warmly and looked around at the class.

"It's nice to meet you all!" He said, his smile dazzling all the fangirls like usual.

On the other hand, Marik, Malik's brother just stood there, silent like Ryou always remembered he did.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourselves?" Mrs. Takizawa asked, herself flustered by the Egyptians at the front of her class room.

Malik beamed. "Well me and my brother are from Egypt. I like to go for long walks on the beach and snuggle! Marik here sits in his room most of the day doodling. He doesn't talk much..." He said.

"Oh and we're both single ladies." He added, winking.

In the back, a fan girl fainted.

He looked at her weirdly before looking back to Mrs. Takizawa for instructions.

"Oh! Oh yes, Malik, you can sit by... ummm... Ryou. Ryou raise your hand."

Ryou raised his hand hesitantly.

Malik instantly waved as his hand came up.

"Oh hey Ryou!" He yelled.

Ryou blushed from embarrassment and hid his face in his hands.

Malik giggled and walked over to Ryou, tugging on his hair teasingly, then sat down.

"And you.. Marik-" She stuttered slightly when she got a glare from the stronger Egyptian, "Y-you can sit wherever you want.."

Marik simply nodded and took a seat next to Yami Motou.

Yami gave him a small greeting to which Marik nodded to.

Ryou, who had moved his hands away from his eyes, was surprised to see this. Marik usually either sneered or ignored people who greeted him. Perhaps he respected the tri-colored haired teen.

Ryou himself had respected Yami when he first saw him; Who wouldn't?

Student council president, top grades in the school, and the fact that almost everyone in the school was scared out of their wits when he was around.

You see, Yami Motou had these strange powers, like the ones that paralyzed you, or the ones that make you have bad visions or dreams. When he gets mad; there will be hell to pay for whoever did it.

Especially when it comes to his friends. He was very protective of them, which was why Ryou was glad Yami considered him a friend; it sure helped out when bullies wanted to attack him.

"Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou squeaked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Next to him, Malik was laughing. Obviously he was the one who had yelled his name like that.

Ryou growled. "What Malik?"

Malik was still laughing.

Ryou waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And finally, Malik was done laughing.

The whitette raised an eyebrow. "Are you finished now?" He asked impatiently.

The Egyptian nodded, his cheeks pink from all of the laughing.

"How did you get to Japan so fast?" Ryou asked. "And into the school too!"

Malik smirked. "I have connections."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "You asked my father to help you, didn't you?"

Malik nodded sheepishly.

A sigh escaped the whitette teen's lips as he stood up.

"We should get to our next class. Which do you have next?" Ryou asked.

Malik beamed. "Same as yours!"

A frown came upon Ryou's face as he looked at Malik's schedule. It was almost the same as his except for one class; Art.

Ryou frowned. "You don't like art Malik."

Malik nodded. "I know.. I just wanted to learn something about Marik's art, you know. I've not... exactly been the best brother lately."

Ryou nodded. He knew exactly how Marik felt about his brother... Ryou was the only one Marik had ever opened up to.

"I get it." Ryou said, looking at the floor.

* * *

Soon the school day was over and Malik, Marik, and Ryou were walking home together.

Marik and Malik were going to stay with Ryou because they didn't get a place to stay when they suddenly rushed over to Japan.

As they were walking, Ryou's name was called.

"Yo Ryou!"

Ryou turned and saw Bakura running towards them.

Ryou blinked and waved. "Oh hello Bakura!"

Malik looked over at him. "Bakura?"

"A friend." Ryou explained.

Malik giggled. "Oh really? I bet he's your boyyyyfriend!" He teased.

"No!" Ryou exclaimed, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Would like to though."

Ryou squeaked when Bakura was suddenly behind him.

"Bakura! Don't scare me like that!"

A chuckle came from the taller whitette. "Sorry creampuff."

Malik laughed. "You're one to be talking fluffy."

Bakura's eyebrows furrowed. "What did you call me?" He asked, menacingly.

"_Fluffy._ What do you not like being called Fluffy. Fine then I'll just call you Kura-Kitty." Malik said, teasing.

Bakura instantly tackled him to the ground. "I am not a kitty!" He snapped.

The two stopped for a moment, hearing a small chuckle.

Marik was laughing softly.

Ryou was surprised.

Marik never laughed!

"Marik?" Ryou said.

Marik just kept laughing. "S-so f-funny!" He stuttered through his laughter.

A giggle escaped Ryou's lips at Marik's reactions.

Malik laughed too.

Bakura was the only one not laughing.

He was smiling though. "Yeah I suppose that was pretty funny."

Silence.

Malik smirked. "Yes, yes it was Fluffy."

A yowl sounded as Malik was tackled once more.

Ryou and Marik laughed.

Overall, it was a pretty good day.

* * *

**There. Here is your longer chapter. It took forever to come up with!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! **


	4. Chapter 4

..Love, Your Secret Admirer

Chapter Four

**-The Next Day At School-**

"Bakkkuuuuraaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bakura turned, annoyed.

"What Malik?"

The hyper-active Egyptian skipped up to him. "What are you to Ryou?" He asked, tilting his head.

Bakura blinked. "What?"

Malik put his hands on his hips, looking much like a woman. "Youuu heard me."

"Nothing." _Yet, _Bakura added in his mind.

Malik stood there staring at him suspiciously for a while. "Mmmmmmmhmmm."

Bakura began to get antsy at the small Egyptians stare; after all Malik was pretty intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Uhmmm. I'm just going to... leave. Yeah leave."

Then Bakura walked off quickly.

As soon as he did, Malik burst out laughing.

He had figured it out!

Bakura liked Ryou!

* * *

**-At home on his computer-**

Ryou logged into his email to check it; just in case he had gotten any notifications from his online gaming.

Then the chat icon popped up.

Ryou's eyes squinted so he could read the name.

_KingOfThieves would like to chat. _

Ryou blinked and clicked on it.

_KingOfThieves: _Hey, how's it going?

TheWhiteMage: Don't you 'hey' me! As soon as you tell me to call you my 'secret admirer', you freaking log off and nothing!

_KingOfThieves:_ I had stuff to do.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

TheWhiteMage: 'Stuff' huh?

KingOfThieves: Yes... stuff...

TheWhiteMage:... Nevermind. So what's up?

KingOfThieves: Talking to you, silly Ryou.

TheWhiteMage: I'm still creeped out that you know MY name, but I don't know yours... :/

KingOfThieves: You can figure it out. Tell you what, I'll give you a hint everytime we walk until you figure it out.

TheWhiteMage: ...How about you just tell me?

KingOfThieves: *chuckle* Now that wouldn't be any fun, now would it, my Ryou?

Ryou blinked. Did he read that right?

He re-read it.

Yeah, he wasn't imagining it.

TheWhiteMage: Since when was I yours? I don't even know you!

KingOfThieves: ;) You do.

Ryou rolled his eyes. It would be so much easier if he would just tell him!

TheWhiteMage: Whatever. My hint please?

KingOfThieves: Since you've begged.. ;) Well let's see... I'm extremely handsome.

Ryou growled.

TheWhiteMage: WHAT KIND OF HINT IS THAT?

KingOfThieves: Any guesses?

Ryou blinked. There were so many guesses he could say. Bakura...

Ryou shook his head. No. This couldn't be Bakura, he had just met him not too long ago.

KingOfThieves: Well?

TheWhiteMage: No. Sorry.

KingOfThieves: That should've given it away shortie. I'm the only handsome guy you know!

Ryou was really starting to think it was Bakura.

TheWhiteMage: Still nothing. Sorry.

KingOfThieves: Well then I'll have to give you more hints... tomorrow.

Ryou looked at this, got angry, and logged off.

Then he sighed and got out of his chair and went to his bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Bakura was outside his door, waiting for him.

Ryou was surprised. "Oh hey Bakura. On your way to school?"

Bakura nodded. "Of course. Would you like to walk together?"

Ryou shrugged. "Sure why not?"

As they walked to school, Ryou stared at Bakura.

Could he be..?

"Hey Ryou, why're you staring at me?"

Ryou blushed as he was caught. "N-nothing.." He stuttered, looking away.

As he looked away, Bakura smirked a little.

"Alright then."

The rest of the walk was quiet.

Bakura didn't seem to mind; but on the inside Ryou was freaking out.

Soon, before they knew it, they were at the school, where Marik and Malik were waiting for them.

As soon as Malik saw them, he beamed.

_They look so cute! _Malik thought, _They will definently be together soon!.. If Ryou will open his eyes._

Marik nudged him.

Malik's lavender eyes looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

Marik shook his head, as if telling him to stop.

Malik sighed. "Right."

When Ryou saw Malik, he waved happily. He was so glad it wasn't just him and Bakura alone anymore. It was kind of awkward.

"Hey Malik!"

Ryou then ran up to his friend.

"What's up?" Malik asked, keeping it cool.

"Just walking."

Malik smirked a bit. "With Fluffy?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou giggled.

At his giggle, Bakura's slight irritation melted. His laugh was so cute.

"Well, guys we should get to class! I don't want to be late." Ryou said, tugging on Bakura's hand, then Malik's.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Goodie-goodie."

Ryou's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Let's just go."

He let go of Malik's hand and stomped off.

"Nice going douche bag." Bakura said before running off after Ryou.

Malik blinked. "What did I do Marik?"

Marik rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, giving him an 'You're an idiot' look.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's your update!**

**Sorry if it's too short; I was trying to make it longer, but it seemed too weird to continue it.**

**Thanks to all who review/fav/followed this story!**

**I love you all!**

**Also you get cookies! *hands out cookies***

**Okay, bye guys! Remember to REVIEW!**

***leaves cookies for readers***


	5. Chapter 5

**..Love, Your Secret Admirer**

**Chapter Five**

Bakura found Ryou in the first floor boy's bathroom in a stall.

"Ryou?"

A sniff sounded. "Go away."

Bakura blinked and walked towards the stall that he suspected Ryou was in.

"You okay Ry?" He asked quietly, as if he didn't want to make the boy angry.

Ryou sniffled. "Yeah.. I'm fine."

Bakura crossed his arms slightly. "You don't sound okay to me."

Ryou wiped his eyes. "Really, I'm fine."

Bakura walked up to him, grabbed both arms and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." Bakura said firmly.

Ryou felt a blush creep onto his face. "Fine..."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Ryou sighed. "It's just... the way Marik called me a goodie-goodie makes me feel uncomfortable... I'm not just a good person! I can be bad too!"

Bakura blinked before letting go of Ryou's arms.

Then he hugged the other tightly.

"It's okay to be a good person Ryou.. That's why you're my friend." Bakura said softly.

Ryou's blush got deeper. But somewhere inside, his heart sunk at the word friend.

Somewhere inside of him, he wanted to be more than just a friend to Bakura.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bakura grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the bathroom then straight out of the school.

Ryou stared back at the school as they left.

"Kura! Where are we going?" He asked.

"I want to show you something." said Bakura simply.

The smaller blinked. "Uh... o-okay... but..."

"Don't worry, I said that you had gotten sick and that I was escorting you home, so nothing will be counted against you as far as school goes." Bakura said.

How thoughtful... Ryou thought.

As they walked, they both talked quietly.

Ryou felt himself liking Bakura the more he got to know him. He was a sweet guy... and really handsome.

That got Ryou thinking about his secret admirer. What if it was Bakura? It'd be nice if it was. Ryou really, really, REALLY liked him. He'd have to ask Bakura later or something.

"Bakura? Where exactly are we going?" Ryou asked when Bakura suddenly covered his eyes.

"C'mon Ry-Ry I said that it was a surprise. I want to surprise you." Bakura said.

"I hate surprises..." Ryou muttered.

"Well you'll love this one. I promise." Bakura said. He sounded confident.

Ryou sighed.

Bakura was determined to make that sigh a gasp of pure happiness.

Soon they were at a glade at the edge of town.

"Okay Ry... you can open your eyes."

Bakura moved his hands and Ryou's eyes widened.

"Wow..." Ryou gasped.

There in the middle of the glade, sat a beautiful scene; flowers surrounding a picnic blanket with food. All of Ryou's favorite foods were there, creampuffs, Capri-Suns (don't own), peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and there were also various fruits and vegetables.

"Woah." Ryou said.

"I had my parents rent this land for the day... I was rushed for time and woke up at six this morning... but Marik helped. And-"

Ryou suddenly hugged Bakura. "Thank you."

Bakura blinked and hugged Ryou back, a smile slowly making it's way onto his face. "You're welcome Ry." He said.

The smaller whitette pulled away with a cute smile. "Well? Let's eat!" He said excitedly.

"As you wish," Bakura said, blinking as Ryou suddenly rushed towards the food with a hungry puppy expression.

By the time Bakura got over to the picnic blanket, Ryou had already consumed all of the cream puffs.

"You cream puff deviant...!" Bakura said dramatically, as if Ryou had committed some high crime. "Thou hath stolen my cream puffs for the last timeth!"

Ryou squeaked as he was suddenly tackled and pinned to the ground by Bakura.

He blushed, embarrassed by being knocked down into this sort of position.

"Now I shall slay thee, foul cream puff consumer!" Bakura exclaimed before he began to tickle Ryou mercilessly.

Ryou squealed with laughter, kicking his legs.

"K-Kuraaaaaaaa!" He squeaked out as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Mwaahahahahhahah! I shall only stopeth if thou will go on a date with me!" Bakura said, still ticking Ryou.

"Yessss! F-fine.. ahhahahahhah! Now s-stop before I run out of air!" Ryou gasped.

Bakura grinned out of victory and pumped his fist. "Wooo!"

Ryou gasped for air, catching his breath. "Geez B-Bakura all you had to do was ask if you wanted a date, you didn't have to tickle me to death!"

The other chuckled, "Ah but what fun would that be little Ryou when I could hear your cute laughter and get a date."

Ryou smiled. "You think my laugh is cute?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. It has to be the cutest laugh ever." Bakura said matter-of-factly.

Ryou blushed slightly, hiding his face behind his snowy white bangs.

"T-Thanks..." He mumbled.

"Now, let us eat. I'm starving!" Bakura exclaimed.

Then the two white-haired boys began eating.

* * *

Malik watched the couple from behind a tree.

"Hah! I knew that Fluffy liked Ryou!" He exclaimed.

Marik stood next to him, rolling his eyes. Malik had dragged him along because he wanted to spend more time with him.

"Hahahah this is perfect! I shall call them the Fluffies! They shall both have the cutest fluffy babies!" Malik giggled, almost sounding like he was plotting something.

Marik rolled his eyes again, not even bothering to remind Marik that men could not get pregnant.

He decided to be the good older brother and let Malik have his moments.

* * *

**Hey guys! I finally got this chapter out (reviewers: WOOHOO!) and I'm kinda proud with it. It's not too short is it? *insecure hair maneuver***

**I hope you guys like how the story is progressing so far and are happy that this part is out. It took me a while because I had to retype this chapter when my laptop broke. :/ **

**So thanks to those who have stuck with this story and those who have favorited/followed. **

**You guys have inspired me to continue. Thanks :D**

**So... review for the next part to come out! **

**Peace out girl scout!**


End file.
